


Christmas With the Winchesters

by artisticgamzee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And I figured I had to post something, Christmas, Cuties, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I'm typing this on my phone, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam Ships It, So hopefully this isn't shit, This is before he knows a lot about humans and shit, This was a tiny ass fic I wrote in Business Tech, confused cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticgamzee/pseuds/artisticgamzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean decorate a Christmas tree in the bunker. Cas is confused. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With the Winchesters

"What's this for?" Cas exclaimed. The Winchester brothers were setting up a Christmas tree in the bunker, due to the winter holiday arriving soon. Sam just shook his head an Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's for Christmas, dude. Seriously? You know nothing about Christmas but you probably lived with the guy upstairs?"

Cas squinted in confusion. "I know about Christmas, Dean. It's for celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ. For some reason humans celebrate it in the winter, though Jesus was actually born in the summer. I just don't know why you need a pine tree in your home to represent it."

Putting on the ornaments while Sam fixed the lights, Dean sighed with exasperation. 

"It's just a tradition, man. Sam could probably tell you the significance behind it and all that jazz, but for now let's just say that it's a tradition. It's a lot simpler."

"Oh, all right then." Cas replied in acceptance. He was often confused by the things humans did, but he knew that there had to be something behind it. He began to reach towards the tree, trying to help, but quickly realized that he knew nothing about this custom and didn't want to mess things up, so he just sat down on the couch and watched the brothers decorate. 

After everything was put on the tree, including the angel ("Angels don't sit on trees, Sam."), they stood back and admired their work. 

"It looks pretty damn good, Sammy," Dean proclaimed as he dropped onto the couch next to Cas. "Thanks for the help, big guy." 

Sam rolled his eyes and said "No problem, I mean, this is the first proper Christmas tree we've had in a very long time."

"Yeah." Dean whispered, touching the amulet around his neck. 

All of a sudden, Sam gave Dean a weird look. 

"What?" The older brother questioned. 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Sam sniggered. 

"Dude, what the hel-" but his exclamation was cut short when he followed his younger brother's eyes above his head and noticed that a bundle of mistletoe just happened to be hung right over him and the angel on the couch.  
"Oh, you son of a b-"

"Dean, it's a tradition, you have to do it!" Sam laughed. 

"What?" Cas wondered, and was even more confused than he had been when they were setting up the tree. 

"It's another Christmas tradition," Sam explained. "You hang up mistletoe and whoever ends up underneath it has to kiss the person that is underneath is with them." He tried to suppress a wicked grin, but failed.

Dragging his hands off of his face in annoyance, Dean reluctantly announced "Okay, you know what? Fine. I'll do it if it gets you to shut up. You okay with this Cas?"

Pausing in thought, Cas said "Yes, Dean."

"Okay. Here goes." Dean sighed, and leaned forward. 

Putting his hand on Cas' waist, he put his lips to Cas' gently. Cas put a hand on Dean's cheek and prolonged the kiss. Suddenly, they saw a bright flash of light and pulled away quickly. 

"SAM!" Dean yelled as his brother started to run away and laugh his head off. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU." 

Cas chuckled with fondness, and followed them so that they wouldn't actually hurt each other.

'I could get used to this "Christmas".' He thought.


End file.
